


Meadow

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, DNcember2020, Day 18: Meadow, Empathic Telepathy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: What if Kosuke’s Rutile could already resonate with the original during his journey?
Series: DNcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Collections: DNcember2020





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Our 18th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

The old paved road meandered between lush grass and flowers, its stone made shiny by the rain. The heavy, watery scent still left room for subtle vegetal fragrances. Kosuke’s coat felt heavy, coldness chilled the tip of his fingers; he nonetheless didn’t mind, thanks to his exquisite surroundings. He would soon arrive at his destination, a small village where he could rest for the night. Nothing but enjoyment.

At the turn of a path, a dull sensation however resonated against his chest, taking his attention away from his surroundings. Bending forward slightly to not get wet, he opened his coat and took the _Rutile_ into the palm of his hand. It felt warm yet painful against his hand. Sometimes, foreign feelings reached him through it, always from the same individual, though the emotions varied both in nature and intensity. If most times the piece of jewellery radiated of calm, this time that “someone” suffered from… uneasiness…?

Kosuke closed his fingers around the _Rutile_ in a tight embrace. If the stranger could send him feelings, he could return some of his own: the patting of rain around him, the aroma that lingered in the air, the slight thrill of reaching a destination soon, mixed with joy in his chest… Maybe the sight of wet plants could reach that person, with all the peace it encompassed.

Comforting his “guest” took some of his time, and Kosuke would arrive later than expected that night, but he did perceive that his feelings were received. The pain slowly faded into the usual, distant peace, and he put the pendant back in place near his heart before resuming his journey among endless water and meadows.


End file.
